1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to semiconductor devices and programmable logic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Programmable logic devices (PLD) have attracted attention in recent years. The internal logic circuit design of a PLD can be changed by a user after product shipment by controlling the on state or off state of a switch in accordance with configuration data stored in a configuration memory to change connection between logic elements (see Patent Document 1).